1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the length of a boat lift leg and more particularly to an apparatus for adjusting the length of a boat lift leg which may be used to either lengthen the boat lift leg or shorten the boat lift leg, with the same being operated from above the surface of the water in which the boat lift is positioned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of boat lifts have been provided for raising a boat above water level adjacent a dock or the like. Normally, the boat lifts have four corner legs each of which have an outer leg member with an inner leg member selectively adjustably slidably mounted therein so that the legs may be adjusted to compensate for irregularities in the bottom of the body of water and which may be adjusted to compensate for variations in the water level in which the lift is positioned. Normally, the inner leg members are adjusted with respect to the outer leg members by means of a pin extending through the outer leg member and one of several vertically spaced openings formed in the inner leg member. However, those adjustment pins are normally located beneath the water surface of the water in which the boat lift is positioned which requires that a person must dive into the water to gain access to the adjustment pins.